


Devildom Devil Dance

by Kivanfangirl



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivanfangirl/pseuds/Kivanfangirl
Summary: Returning to Devildom was great!At first. But after Lord Diavolo gives the demon brothers a week off to spend time with her, they all push her away. She's been killing her time working a part time job to kill time and visit the Prince. Seeing how upset she is, he does everything in his power to raise her spirits, even having his trusted butler, Barbatos, make her stay worth while.
Relationships: Barbatos & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Returning to Devildom after her initial exchange program period was fun at first. Sarah got to reconnect with the demon brothers and get into multiple magical messes.

However, the more she was spending time with the guys, the more she was noticing that they were too busy to keep her company. On multiple occasions, she either found herself working at 'The Fall' or at the Demon Castle out of disinterest of being alone in her room. 

Today, she sat at a glass table out on the patio with Barbatos and Lord Diavolo. She hadn't said a word since she took a seat. Sarah was just occasionally nodding to the demonic Prince as she gave the honey lemon tea in front of her a sad look. 

She hated feeling like a burden around people she cared about. It already happened in the Human World with her supposed boyfriend and family. To her, it felt like it was happening again. 

There was an awkward silence before Sarah felt a light tap on her right shoulder. She looked over to see Barbatos, offering her a kind smile whilst raising a hand as he whispered into her ear.

"Are you well, Sarah? You seem distracted.. I'm sure you mean no disrespect to Lord Diavolo by being so dismissive, no?"

She looked across the table to see Diavolo with his arms crossed and a concerned expression over his features.

"Are you not enjoying your time back? Or have I said something that offends you?"

Sarah quickly shook her head, holding her hands up in a defensive manner, "N-no! Nothing like that! You haven't said or done anything to offend me. I just.."

She took a deep breath before leaning back into her chair, "..I feel like I am a burden to the demon brothers. I know they all have duties at RAD and such but just trying to get a second for one of them to spend time with me, even if it's just to share a meal or watch a movie..I feel like I have to pull teeth. So I've just been spending most of my time at 'The Fall'. I…" Sarah sank further into her chair, blushing from ear to ear as she looked away from Lord Diavolo. "..n-never mind."

The demon across the table rose a brow. His curiosity was certainly growing as he leaned into the table. "Ohhh? What is it? Go on Sarah."

Sarah slowly sat up as she took out her purse. Inside, she took out a black envelope that had nine tickets for a grand showcase performance at 'The Fall'. 

"I was going to invite the guys and the two of you to a show this weekend. I purchased the tickets myself with one of my paychecks.. but I don't think they are interested. They might be too busy to attend."

Barbatos took the envelope and walked around the table to hand it to Lord Diavolo. The young Prince looked at the tickets before glancing back at his guest. She looked distressed and uncomfortable talking about the topic. He was rather surprised that the hospitality in the House of Lamentations was lacking. Sharing a look with his trusted butler, he carefully tucked the tickets back in the envelope.

"I'll make sure that they attend your show. Just leave it to me. I hear the latest show took three months for preparation. So I look forward to seeing you perform!"

She gave a nervous laugh, "Thank you. I hope I don't disappoint. The succubi and demons I work with have been trying hard to make sure I dance on time with them."

At that moment, she felt a vibration on her phone. She muttered a soft apology before glancing at her D.D.D.. There was a message about her costume fitting and her attendance backstage was required. She quickly placed it away as she stood up from her seat, giving them both a low bow.

"I apologize for leaving so soon but I need to get going. Costume fitting is today."

Diavolo stood from his seat, tucking the envelope in hand in his coat. "Then allow us to escort you to the door then."

"Thank you.." 

As she started to walk out of the garden with her escorts, she could hear Diavolo and Barbatos speaking while they walked next to her.

"It truly is a shame you aren't enjoying yourself. I will need to have a word with them."

"Lord Diavolo, I have a suggestion I would like to give, with your permission of course."

Diavolo glanced over to his trusted butler,"Why of course. What did you have in mind?"

"Since your guest seems unhappy in her current lodgings, might I suggest she spend time at the castle? I am sure we will have no problem entertaining Sarah during her stay here."

The Prince gave a nod of approval, "I see no problem with that. I'll allow you to take care of the arrangements."

Alarms went off in her head as she heard them basically plan for her to stay at the castle. She stopped dead in her tracks as she turned to look at the demonic pair. 

"Ahah..surely you jest, your Highness. I'm flattered by the opportunity but I wouldn't want to intrude."

Diavolo gave her a dismissive wave, "Nonsense! It will be an honor to have you stay here. I'm sure Barbatos can agree."

Barbatos gives a light nod as a knowing grin crept over his lips, "I'm positive that having you here for a while will certainly be worth your time, Lady Sarah. Come, I shall escort you to your place of employment." He turns to Diavolo, "I will return to your side shortly, my Lord."

Crossing his arms, Diavolo gave his nod of approval, allowing Barbatos to escort Sarah the rest of the way. As he held the door for her, Sarah was just giving him a look of utter disbelief.

"Yknow..I'm not ungrateful or anything but I think that..maybe after the show this weekend, I should probably go home. I may miss you guys but stressing out over demons really isn't worth it." She looked up at the sky for a moment, shaking her head, "Sorry..I don't mean to complain."

Barbatos shook his head as he offered a gentle smile, "There is no need to apologize. You have done nothing wrong. It seems that the free time they have been given has been taken advantage of and not in a way my young master would approve of. I would say..hold off on your return. Allow Lord Diavolo a moment to speak to the demon lords first. If their disposition does not change afterwards, then we can arrange your return home."

A heavy sigh left her lips as she hung her head. He had a point, despite how much she hated to think about it. Sarah was skeptical that anything would actually help. She was feeling so burned out and was wondering why she bothered to stay here. Her favorite brother to spend time with didn't even want to spend time with her on their anniversary. Sarah was just so done and burned out from trying.

"Okay..if you say so."

Her voice lacked emotion and the change in her tone wasn't lost on Barbatos. They stopped just a few feet from the entryway from 'The Fall'. 

"I will be back in about an hour to collect you and escort you back." He gave her a light bow of his head, offering a knowing grin, "I look forward to seeing you again later this evening."

That grin of his made her feel a little uncomfortable but she smiled back, "Yeah..uh..I'll see you later Barbatos."

It was a tad unnerving to have a demon who could travel through time and know things about you that he couldn't share. Oddly enough though, Barbatos was one of the few demons around that was honest and never once tried to kill her..which was refreshing to say the least.

As she entered the building, there were several succubi that she was working with that swarmed her the moment she came in. 

"Ohh! Was that Barbatos?"

"I bet the Prince finally wants to claim her as his own toy."

"Now, now ladies..we shouldn't assume."

One of the elder demons wrapped a loving arm around her waist, "C'mon Sarah. We're practically family now. You can spill a bit of gossip, can't you?"

Sarah laughed nervously as she looked at the demons around her. They certainly seemed rather lively this evening. 

"I guess..but after our fitting. Don't we have costumes to be made?"

The one holding onto Sarah gave a nod of approval, "Oh most certainly! Come along ladies! Everyone to the dressing hall. Sarah is the first to be measured. She is the star of our show, after all!"

The demons all giggled as they ran off, eager to hear the story Sarah had to tell.

[Meanwhile…]

In the House of Lamentations, Lord Diavolo stood in the study while the demon brothers were all gathered around him. The demon Lord had a scowl on his face as he looked to each of the demons in front of him.

"I am quite disappointed in you lot. I granted you all a week of free time so that you can spend it with our honored guest and I hear you have all ignored her. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Levi shuffles in place, "There was a three day event in one of my rpgs. I couldn't miss out on the log in bonuses."

Mammon just shrugged,"I've had modeling gigs all week. Not my fault I've been busy getting money."

Asmodeus ponders for a moment, "Have we really been ignoring her though? I do recall her asking for a movie night the other day but we all just went our separate ways. I admit I've been devoting a great deal of time to my beauty vlog. Hmm…"

Belphie clung to his pillow while leaning on Beelzabub, "Sorry..I've been sleeping quite a bit. Since our finals, I lost a bit of sleep..so I've been trying to catch up on my rest." He gives a muffled yawn, "I know Beel has been training in our room so he hasn't left unless it's to eat."

Satan gave a sigh, "It seems like we have been neglecting her. I admit I've been too busy organizing the books in my room but I placed a magical lock on the door so no one would bother me. It's..been taking longer than I expected."

Lucifer placed a hand over his chest as a thin line crossed his lips, bowing his head in an apoplectic manner,"I am afraid I too, am guilty of neglecting her as well. I've been going through the paper work on my desk but I suppose I've spent most of my time in my office. We apologize for our actions and are willing to make up for them however you see fit."

Mammon fakes a cough as he mutters under his breath, "Asskissercough.."

His muttered comment wasn't lost on Lucifer. He glared at his brother before Diavolo shook his head. 

"This explains why she was so distraught this afternoon. I believe you all owe it to her to at least apologize for your behavior." Diavolo took out the envelope he was handed and showed it to them, "She took the time to purchase tickets for us all to see her perform this weekend. I expect you all to be there at 19:00 sharp. No excuses. Any business you have planned for Saturday can surely wait."

Barbatos then teleported beside Diavolo, bowing low to his young master, "I've done as you have instructed, my Lord. Is there anything else?"

Diavolo shook his head, looking between the various brothers, "Sarah will be staying with me as a guest for a while. You may see her there, but only if she is agreeing to see you."

Barbatos frowned a bit, "I have my doubts. She doesn't seem to enjoy herself here and wishes to return to the Human World. It shames our hospitality to ignore a guest on such a scale that they wish to leave before their scheduled departure."

Lucifer looks to his brothers before back to the demon Prince and his butler, "I'll make sure that we are all present for her event this weekend. "

"Good. I'll leave you to it. Come Barbatos, we need to get going."

Barbatos nods but takes a step towards Satan and hands him a picture he recently printed of Sarah's calendar. He offered a faint smile, "I figured you might need a small reminder. Pleasant evening."

The butler leaves as Satan is left feeling clueless. He glances at the picture and it finally dawns on him why she had a date for a weekend circled. 

It was the anniversary they made a pact..and when they became more than just roommates. The weekend that was circled occurred the week before. He missed their anniversary. Now he understood why she had asked if they could go star gazing that weekend..and he just blew it off, saying he was too busy cleaning his books and refused her help.

"Awe shit..we royally fucked up."

"No kidding. Don't worry. THE Great Mammon will get her back no problem!"

Asmodeus rolled his eyes, "I doubt anyone would want to come back because of you."

Lucifer rubbed the bridge of his brow, "We need to formally apologize to Sarah. What we did was unfair to her but I would appreciate it if none of you go there on your own. I suggest we all head over and apologize tomorrow. Then we make it up to her by showing our support by attending her show. It's the least we can do for her. "

Levi started to whine about his gaming this weekend but earned a hard glare from Lucifer, silencing any possible protests. He shook his head.

"This is serious. I know you all have plans this weekend but it isn't often we are told to attend an event in person..especially for a human guest. We should all prepare what we are going to say to her tomorrow."

Satan rubbed the back of his neck as an uncomfortable sigh left his lips, "Yeah..I need to step out for a moment. I'll be back later."

Lucifer gave him a nod before watching Satan and the others leave the study. They all had to think of a way to formally apologize to her. That was going to be easier said than done.

[ One Hour Later..]

Sarah sat in a crimson velvet chair while the succubi around her all heard her story. One of the ones beside her gasped as she held a hand out to Sarah.

"Oh! Satan missed your anniversary? Oh honey..you should definitely get your revenge on that boy. Teach him the wrath of a woman. I'm sure once you get your message through he'll be begging on his knees."

Sarah looked to the side, "I don't know if I can.."

The demons in the room all give each other a knowing glance before looking to Sarah.

"You know what? I think we can help you with that." The demon beside her whispered into her ear before pulling back with a soft giggle.

Sarah was blushing red from ear to ear. It surprised her how crafty these demons were. "Oh god. I can't do that..are we even allowed to do that?"

The demon beside her giggled, "So long as you aren't removing any clothes, anything is free game during your number. Just imagine the look at his face! Oh how delicious it'll be." 

Sarah sunk in her chair a little before the sight of Barbatos near the doorway made her sit right up.

"Are you prepared to leave, my lady?"

The demons around her giggled as they gave each other knowing glances. Sarah just grumbled under her breath as she got up from her seat. She stood beside the butler as he escorted her out of the hall before teleporting them to a royal study that also had a bar at the side. 

Sarah looked around as she watched Barbatos walk around to the bar. He offers her a hand, making a gesture towards the seat in front of him. Reluctantly, she takes the stool as she holds her face up with her right hand.

"So..how did the talk go with the guys?"

A soft disappointed sigh left his lips, "Just as well as you think it would. My Lord was not pleased but he has made an official order for them to attend your event." He crossed his arms as he gave her a thoughtful glance, "I was asked to take many of your personal belongings from your room and relocate them to the room you will be staying in now. Don't worry, I didn't look through everything. I did, however take a picture of your calendar and gave it to Satan. If I recall correctly, he was courting you, was he not?"

Just the mention of the blonde made her sulk. Sarah hid her head between her arms.

"I..don't know anymore." She muttered softly.

Barbatos frowned. He didn't enjoy seeing the look of obvious pain on her face. Perhaps there was something he could offer? Looking down to the bar, the corners of his lips twitched to a sly grin. 

"My lady, your spirits seem low. I have a proposal for you. Feel free to decline if you are not comfortable with it."

Sarah slowly rose her head as she watched the demon reach down to take out twelve shot glasses. She saw him place two bottles beside him and a capsule bottle. Now this was an odd set up.

"Okay...what did you have in mind?"

"You look like you need a drink of sorts to help unwind. Do not worry, I will be drinking with you. If the alcohol is too much, I do have capsules that can assist making you sober."

She arched a brow at him. "What about your duties?"

He offered her a grin, "My Lord has instructed me to entertain you for a time and ensure you are taken care of during your stay. If he needs anything, he will inform me. His will is my duty. You are kind to fret over me but there is no need. Now, are you interested in a drink?"

Sarah thought for a moment. She wasn't being pressured to do anything and was even offered pills that would reverse the damage of the alcohol. 

She really needed to unwind. Sarah had been nothing but stressed and depressed all week. 

"You know what? I'm game. Do you have any fireball whiskey? I don't think that demonic beverage you have there will work on me."

He chuckles softly, nodding. "Very well. Hmm..ah, I just so happen to have a bottle here. Will this brand do?" 

Showing her the bottle, Sarah cracked a smile, "Yep. That will do just fine."

He pours the shots before placing the bottle away, then separates them so they both have six each. They both raised a shot, giving them a light tap before downing them. Sarah coughed a little, giggling.

"Oh man..I think I can feel it burn the back of my nose!" 

She gave a soft giggle snort as she covered her flushed face. The display earned a chuckle from her demonic bartender.

"How adorable.."

She groaned, rolling her eyes at him, "Hardly.."

He gave her thoughtful expression, "That reminds me. The conversation you were having with those ladies back at 'The Fall'. Might I inquire as to why you were so distraught when I came to collect you?"

As Sarah reached for another shot, her hand froze. She slowly looked up to Barbatos as her heart raced in her chest. Was..it really safe to say anything to him?

Swallowing a dry breath, she took another shot before she gave a heavy sigh. 

"They wanted me to get revenge on Satan for forgetting our anniversary. So in doing so, they suggested that I give you a dirty lap dance on stage for the show to make him jealous. But I don't know how to feel about it. Seems a bit invasive. Plus I'm sure you would rather not be on stage with me so.."

She had kept her gaze on the glasses in front of her while she spoke. So as she reached for her third shot, Sarah looked up to see Barbatos not only in his demon form but giving her a wicked grin. He tapped his chin in thought as his dark teal hues gave a dark glow.

"If that is something my lady wishes to do, then I have no problem participating in your show. However, you seem reluctant to do so. Might I ask why?"

Her left hand coiled a bit, "W-well we don't have a pact so..I figured I wasn't allowed to."

He chuckles softly at her innocent view of relations in Devildom. "Dear me. Is that what you think? I hate to disappoint you but it is quite possible to have relations with a demon without a contract. The contract just gives you a magical leash to control their actions."

Barbatos leaned forward and traced the lines under her face as he lured her closer to him,"You might find this hard to believe but there are some demons here who would have no problem serving you without a leash. You simply say the word and it will be done.."

Her heart was racing even quicker as she found herself being lost in his eyes. Licking her lips, she leaned into his hand.

"Could..you kiss me?" 

She didn't need to ask twice. In a split second, he captured her lips with his own as he held her chin with a delicate hold. His lips were gentle at first, easing her into an open lipped kiss as soft moans left either of them. He could taste the faint fragrance of the cinnamon and the bite of the whiskey on her tongue. Pulling back for a moment, his fangs teased her bottom lip before letting go of her as a soft growl left his lips.

Sarah panted from the kiss, feeling flushed just from the contact. She absently licked her bottom lip, feeling the faint contact buzz from his fangs as she watched him walk around the bar to head towards the door to the study.

Tilting her head with curious look in her eyes. Several sealing symbols could be seen on the door before Barbatos disappeared from the door one moment and appeared behind her. He places a gentle hand on her back as he leans forward a bit to whisper into her ear.

"Do you have any other requests for me, my lady? I've stopped time for a while just outside of this room and sealed it so none could interfere if they wanted to. So..what will it be, hmm? Perhaps you would like to practice your dance?" He teased.

Sarah felt chills from his words but was mildly amused by his enthusiasm. Turning in her stool to face him, she smiled a little.

"I think I'm too sober to do that. I don't exactly have the greatest self-esteem. You're better off with a succubus giving you a dance."

Just as she was about to reach for another shot, Barbatos places a hand over the shots and gives a soft sigh.

"My lady..I don't believe drinking more in your current state of mind will help. Come with me."

He offers her a hand to help her get up. When she takes it, Sarah is taken towards the back where a full body mirror stood. The mirror was usually used to find magical books that hid with their titles reversed.

However, tonight he would use it to help Sarah. She cringed at the mirror. Sarah looked a bit homely beside him. Here she was, wearing a white blouse and a pair of blue jeans that had the ends tattered with a pair of old black leather boots she normally wore when she went hiking. Barbatos, however, wore his usual butler attire..with minor adjustments due to his demon form. He stood behind her, a full head or so taller than her and only made her feel smaller.

Once more, he spoke softly into her ear as his gloved hands rested on her hips.

"I noticed in your room that you have no mirrors. I could have sworn every room had one. Care to explain?"

She looked away from the mirror,"I hate the sight of myself. I'm just a human surrounded around a bunch of demons who might see me as dinner. So I've just sort of given up trying to impress anyone. I'm worthless in any other respect."

He gently takes her chin and makes her look at the mirror again. 

"I would like to disagree, my lady. Look again. Would you like to know what I see?"

"Hmn?"

"I see a strong woman that has endured many hardships and emerged stronger. You survived when the odds were greatly stacked against you and your heart is pure, despite the massive exposure to corruption. Dare I say, you have the qualities of an angel..one that no demon should be worthy of obtaining. My Young Master is lucky to have one such as you grace us with your presence. As for your physical features.."

He couldn't help but flash his fangs in a grin as his right gloved hold slowly traced up the length of her side's while leaning her further into him.

"Do I truly need to say?"

Sarah bit her bottom lip as she looked at the hungry gaze in his eyes through the mirror. If she would be lying if she said that he didn't make her curious what he thought. Sarah knew that the demon brothers were only interacting with her because they had to. They lived under the same roof for a year.

But Barbatos was here, looking at her like he was about to tear off her clothes at any second..because he wanted to. 

What the hell did he find so attractive about her? Sure, she might have lost a little bit of weight when she trained with Beel but she still had quite the hourglass figure and a bit of a belly. She felt like a mini marshmallow next to the demons.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Sarah had to prepare herself for the worse.

"Y-yeah..could you tell me?"

"Before I do, I would like to have your consent. I'm afraid I can't make my point unless I get a little personal. Do I have your permission to do so?"

She gave him a nod, biting her bottom lip. God..what did she get herself into?

"Yes..I give my consent."

As she uttered the words, he carefully removed his gloves and folded them neatly into his breast pocket. His hands started on her shoulders as he uttered to her, never once breaking eye contact with her as he did so.

"You have sturdy shoulders. They've carried quite a bit of weight lately, haven't they?" 

He gently rubs her shoulders and moves up her neck, earning a soft moan of approval from Sarah. She might have been feeling stiff, but that massage of his seemed to loosen all of her stiff muscles and make her feel relaxed enough to doze off for a few seconds.

"Mmmn..you're going to put me to sleep if you keep doing that.." she muttered under her breath. 

He smirked a little and kissed the back of her neck before playfully licking up the left side of her neck,"We can't have that, now can we?"

Shivers went down her spine from his kiss. Man, it was so hard to remain in place. Sarah watched as his hands shift down and around her breasts. Her breath was caught in her throat, moaning softly.

"B-Barbatos..!?" 

"Ahh..you are still awake. Good. Now where was I? Hmmm.." He gently fondled her breasts, cupping the generous mounds bound under her white blouse and bra.

"Ohh yes..though you are spending your time in Devildom and many demons here do not hide their bare form, I find it endearing that you are perhaps..a bit too polite when it comes to your assets. By no means should you do anything that makes you uncomfortable..but I think wearing something that outlined your figure would compliment you well. I'm sure you would cause a few heads to turn. You have the assets to be seductive, if you wish to exploit it."

He chuckles softly as his hands move down to her hips. The lower he went, the more she was feeling self conscious. He could note how she was shaking like an autumn leaf in his arms. It was his hope that, once he was done, she would see herself in a different light and she would have more confidence in herself.

"I am well aware that the Human World has prejudice against those with your body type. In Devildom though, I believe that it shouldn't matter. Your figure retains the beauty of a moonlit rose. Though poisonous to most wildlife, it's petals are often harvested for its healing properties. 

The same could be said for you. There may be some who don't appreciate the view, but that's only because you haven't found the proper crowd to appreciate it. I, for one, don't mind. I always find it an honor to have a second opinion for dishes I prepare and hearing what you think of my attempt to recreate your favorite dishes has been a delightful enlightening experience."

His hands slowly snake under her shirt, exposing the seven various magic stamps along her hips that showed the pacts she had with the seven demon brothers.

"You have accomplished the impossible. Successfully obtaining a pact with every Avatar of Sin all within the year you previously stayed here as an exchange student of RAD is not something to scoff at. Normally, only those with magic bother with pacts. You..however, have done so with no history of magic." He offers her a genuine smile, "That alone makes you special. Many envy your ability to tame any demon and I find that mildly amusing."

He moves his hands further down to her thighs, drawing faint circles along the insides, making her blush deepen. 

"There isn't an outfit that you have worn that hasn't failed to show your best assets. I feel honored when you grace my Young Master and I with your presence when you decide to wear something flattering. There's something about seeing a human woman in heels that I find quite alluring." his words sound like a purr in her ear as he moved his hands back up to her shoulders, turning her around to face him.

"Lastly, and most certainly, not least..your beautiful face." He tucked away a loose strand from her face behind her ear and leans his forehead against her own.

"Barbatos.." her voice seemed to crack as she spoke, "..you don't have to go on. I don't need you to lie to me to make me feel better.." 

He noticed that she was on the verge of tears, which made him feel rather confused. Pulling back, a frown formed over his lips.

"Did I say something that offered you?"

She shook her head, "N-no..It was perfect. All of it. It just sounds too nice to be true. You're a demon. How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

His brows narrowed a bit in thought, "Hmm..I gave you the free will to refuse my contact and the proof of it can be seen day to day. If there is something I can do to prove myself to not be a liar in your eyes, you have but to give me an order, my lady."

Sarah thought for a moment as a faint smile came to her lips. She had just the thing in mind. Leaning towards Barbatos, she whispers into his ear before taking a step back.

A faint blush dusted his own cheeks but he gave her a bow, "If that is what my lady desires, then it will be done."

[END CHAPTER]


	2. Chapter 2

[Previously -- After Lord Diavolo and Barbatos leave the House of Lamentations.]

Returning to his room, Diavolo had a long face as he went to his desk. He crossed his arms while finding himself in deep thought. Leaning back in his chair, he turned to Barbatos.

"Was it wrong of me to have the exchange program?"

The loyal demon merely shook his head, "Of course not, my Lord. I believe your goal to have peace between the three realms is a generous one. After centuries of conflict, a mutual understanding of one another seems plausible. Does my Lord have regrets?"

"Possibly. I don't like hearing that a guest from another realm is unhappy here. We should be showing them the best hospitality Devildom has to offer not making them feel unwanted. Did she really say she wanted to go back home?"

Barbatos frowned, giving a nod, "Indeed she did. However, I persuaded her to wait a short while. She need not travel back to the Human world so soon. I offered to collect her when she is finished with her duties at her place of employment."

Diavolo nods in approval, "Good. I'd like to arrange for us to have a private meal later. Do you think you can handle the arrangements?"

He gave a low bow, "Of course. That won't be a problem at all. Is there anything else?"

The Prince thought for a moment, "What do you think of Sarah? As a person, not a student of RAD."

A dark flush claimed the other's cheeks,"My Lord, is that a serious question?"

Noting the blush, Diavolo gave a small hearty laugh, "Why of course! It's important to me that I know the opinions of those who are close to me. I'd like your honest opinion."

A nervous cough left Barbatos as he adjusted to being on the spot. "For a woman who is a long descendent of Lilith, she certainly has retained much of her former pure values. Her determination to succeed in a foreign environment is admirable and the deeds she managed to perform during her initial RAD school year was impressive."

He chuckled softly, "If only the others could follow her example."

Diavolo had heard what he needed to, nodding in approval, "I'd like for you to help her unwind. She looks like she could use some help. Poor thing looked beyond stressed when she was over this afternoon. I doubt she heard a single word I said." 

A faint blush claimed his cheeks, "Are you sure that is wise, my Lord? I have my doubts that she will want anything. Despite her contracts with all of the Avatars of Sin, her heart seems set to Satan." He crossed his arms in thought, "Then again, her calendar may say otherwise.."

He remembers the scribbles she wrote on her calendar when he was magically relocating her things. She had a date circled in red ink for her anniversary. However, that date was crossed off repeatedly with black ink. She had other activities listed too, all viciously scribbled out, almost as if in anger so she wouldn't see them. 

It was a shame that such a kind hearted woman was treated poorly. The hospitality of Devildom was lacking and so long as he served Lord Diavolo, he would ensure that all of his guests were treated with the highest amount of generosity he could offer.

"If this is something you desire, my Lord, then it will be done. This may take a while though."

Diavolo shakes his head, "No need to worry. I can occupy my time. I trust your judgement to do the right thing. I would like to speak with her when she is ready though."

A curious brow is raised from Barbatos. "Should I bring her here when I return then?"

"No, take her to the formal study. I read that most humans unwind at bars so perhaps a drink or two will help her be at ease. Anything she requests, I give full permission for."

Barbatos felt that it was unprofessional to utter what that might entail so he just kept his head down for now. 

"Very well. I will set up preparations for this evening. Should you need anything, simply call for me."

[ After Lord Diavolo leaves the House of Lamentations]

In Majolish Satan rubbed his forehead as he looked over a display of various expensive bracelets and necklaces. None of them seemed to be fitting for what he was looking for. 

"You know, if you keep scowling like that, you're going to look like Lucifer."

The voice behind him startled him for a moment. He quickly turned around and saw Asmodeus with a dumb grin on his face while holding shopping bag in hand.

Satan just gave him a glare before turning back to the counter. "Get lost, will you? I'm not in the mood.."

Asmo's grin faded as he settled beside his brother, "What are you even doing here Satan? I didn't know you were a jewelry kind of guy."

He shook his head, "I'm not. I'm..looking for a gift for Sarah." A sigh left his lips, "I totally screwed up. I missed an important date and I just blew her off. So.. I need to get her something that will show her I'm sorry and to ask for a second chance."

Asmodeus tapped his chin in thought. "Well, I think if you give her something she would like it should do the trick. She likes the outdoors and nature, right? Why not give her something with that theme? You can never go wrong with flowers."

"Hmm..maybe. Let me call her and ask her what she would prefer. I can't make up my mind."

As Satan took out his D.D.D., Asmodeus just shook his head, "You know..I think you've got the wrong idea about apologizing. It should be a surprise..not something you ask them about."

Ignoring his comments, Satan dialed her number, but only got a busy signal. His brows narrowed a bit before hanging up.

"That's odd. Her line is busy."

His brother just gave him a blank stare, "Well duh..of course her line is busy. Yours would be too if your main squeeze forgot an important date. She's probably having a girl talk or something. It's best we leave her alone tonight." He frowns a bit, "I do feel bad about not spending time with her too though..so I picked out her favorite perfume I know she likes. She couldn't possibly say no to that."

Satan taps his chin in thought, "I think I'll just buy her flowers. Is the florist still open?"

Asmodeus shrugged his shoulders, "They should be."

"You're so helpful.."Satan grumbled as he left Asmo at the counter.

"Let me know how the flower search goes!~" he calls before looking down to the glass case beside him and takes a moment to admire his reflection.

[Meanwhile…]

In the Royal Study; Barbatos offers Sarah a bashful smile as he offers her his left arm.

"Shall we, my lady?"

Knots twisted and turned in her stomach as she accepted the arm he held out to her. In the back of her head, she was screaming and freaking out. Why, oh why, did she have to give such a lewd request for him to prove he was telling the truth? 

She wished she was a turtle so she could just retreat into her shell. Sarah wasn't sure which was crazier; the fact that she made the suggestion or that he was willing to go with it. 

As they made their way back to the bar, he offered her a hand.

The blush on her cheeks highlighted her freckles, making her swallow a dry breath.  
Uttering a soft 'thank you', he helped her on the bar before she quickly pulled her hair into a quick top knot. Sarah then sat on the bar and looked over to the demon as he took a few things from the cooler and placed them on the counter. 

He gave her one last look, "Are you sure this is what you want? This can be..quite the mess in the moment."

Taking a deep breath, she gave him a nod, "I'm sure. I figured, if you approve of me so much, doing this won't be a problem." She gave a nervous laugh, "You don't have to though. I know this is a weird request." 

A soft chuckle left his lips, "On the contrary, my lady. It would be my pleasure. Though I must confess, it has been a while since I participated in an activity this intensive. You will have to forgive me if this isn't exactly what you requested. Now..before we begin, I believe there is something you need to do, yes?"

"Yeah.."

She lifted her shirt and tossed it to one of the stools as a breeze washed over her. Sarah felt a bit exposed. The bra she wore had the clasps on the front and the black lace framing her bountiful breasts. Though it was the only one that felt comfortable on her, she did look like she was about to spill out. 

With her shirt removed, she leaned her head back against the countertop. It wasn't long before she felt his hands slowly move up her thighs. He moved a hand up to her side's before curving them around her breasts, earning a soft moan from her. 

"So delicate and sensitive to touch. I wonder how long you will last, my lady."

He leans into her, unable to help himself and flicks his tongue up between the valley of her breasts. Sarah bites her bottom lip, suppressing moans. She didn't want to make too much noise but Barbatos wasn't going to allow her to get away with keeping them to herself. 

Sarah noticed that he had climbed on top of her and trailed his tongue up her neck, sighing into her ear before making his way to her lips. He nipped at the flesh with his fangs, chuckling at the way she moaned at the contact.

"Mhmm..and here I thought demons were the only greedy ones down here. You don't need to muffle yourself, my dear. Let me hear those precious moans of yours. I take them as a compliment that I'm doing my duty to please you. Can you do that for me?" he inquired as he cupped her right cheek.

Sarah gave him a nod, unable to bring herself to say anything without tripping over her words. He seemed satisfied in her reply and made his way to reach for one of the bottles he brought out. He kept it open for a second. The scent of rich chocolate and licorice tickle her nose. 

She noted that he carefully poured a larger shot glass for himself and then placed a hand on her right hip. 

"This may be cold for a moment, but don't worry. I'll have you warmed up in no time."

His words of promise provoked a shiver down her spine as she watched him carefully pour the sweet liquor over her, making a damp trail upwards to her neck and even soaking parts of her bra, almost as if it were on purpose. Once the glass was empty, he places it aside and runs his fingers up the middle of her figure as he hums into her ear.

"My, don't we look like quite the dish? Perhaps too sweet to be a main course but a fine dessert..mmhmm..I think that will do nicely. Now be a good girl and stay still. I'll give you a reward for doing so."

Before she could grant him a proper reply, he brushed his tongue against her stomach. She leaned her head up to see that his eyes were clouded. The clarity in his eyes was fading. A low growl could be heard from the demon above her as he drags his tongue up the length of her figure. 

With a single tug on her garment, her soaked bra was discarded. He took a moment to press a gentle kiss over each mound as he made his way licking up her neck. Licks shifted to soft kisses as he pressed his right knee between her legs, making her moan softly under him.

A devious chuckle could be heard from him as his hands move along her hips and up to grasp her tender breasts, earning yet another breathy moan from the human under him.

"That's a good girl. Just what I want to hear. Now..I do believe I promised a reward." He cupped her chin and steadily captured her lips within his own. Their lips parted easily as she felt his tongue nudge at her own. She felt her lips and tongue brush over his fangs, finding it oddly common at this point. 

When he broke away from their kiss, he licked his lips, leaning towards her right ear, "How are we feeling, hmn? Do you believe me now? Or do you wish for me to continue?"

Her head was growing fuzzy as she felt his breath on her neck. 

"I'm feeling rather warm, to be honest."

"Are you now? Well I think we can arrange to do something about that. However, I believe someplace more comfortable would be better suited for your needs."

He jumped off the bar, pausing for a moment as the liquor affected his vertigo. Taking a moment to compose himself, he turned around and held a hand under her head while the other held her hand. Carefully, he assisted her to sit up and allowed her to regain her balance. She then jumped down and picked up her clothes. 

Once gathered, Sarah felt his arms wrap around her waist. In a single fluid moment, he carried her bridal style as he teleported her to the room in which she would be staying in. He placed her on the pillow top mattress, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"You are desired here, Sarah. Don't give up just yet. All I have said to you is true. I wouldn't dare lie to such a pure woman."

She gave him a weak smile, "Thank you. I really needed to hear that." Sarah reached a hand up to brush against his cheek,"Are you okay though? Your eyes.."

The touch of her skin against his own reacted like a pure heatwave throughout his body. He took her hand into his own, gently planting a kiss on her knuckles as he held back every urge in his body to claim the woman.

"I am restraining myself for your sake, my lady. I would not dare ask you to.. assist in my coping of Demonous. I do not drink often. However, the rich brand I used is far more.. potent than anything found in any normal Devildom winery. For most, it loosens their tongue and senses. Though there are a few, much like the bottle I used, that act as an aphrodisiac." He clears his throat, releasing her hand as he stood up right. "You have clothing in the wardrobe and a restroom to the left of you."

Sarah saw that mix of pain and desire in his eyes when he pulled away. He was trying so hard to keep his composure and remain a gentleman, even when his thoughts were becoming clouded with lust. It was selfish of her to just let him go like that. Reaching a hand out, she urged him to come back to her side.

"What if..I wanted to help? It would be doing us both a favor, to be honest."

He paused for a moment as a small grin formed over his lips, "Your generosity never ceases to amaze me, my lady. If that is your wish, then will you allow me the pleasure of undressing you?" 

She was a little confused as to why he seemed so excited to undress her but she gave him a nod. Flashing her a toothy grin, he first worked on her boots, then moved up her legs to undo her jeans. Once discarded, he took a moment to remove his own clothing before crawling over her. 

He planted soft kisses up her legs, leaving soft nips upon her thighs. When he came to the juncture between her legs, he carefully hooked his fingers along the sides and pulled them down.

Sarah watched in complete shock how he never once moved eye contact with her. Even as he tossed aside the garment, he looked up at her. Licking his lips, he massaged her thighs.

"A great many demon may threaten to eat you but I doubt that they know there is only one proper way to eat a lady."

"What do you mea-- ohh--!"

Her hands clung to the bedding as she felt his tongue brush against her folds. Just a simple flick of his tongue made her eyes roll back with pleasure. He growled against her skin as he kept her legs open, feasting on her as if she were a divine meal at Ristorante Six. 

Her fingers curled into the bedding tighter with every deliberately slow flick of his tongue; each earning a soft moan from Sarah. Once he felt he sampled her enough, he trailed kisses up her stomach and picked her breasts. There was still a faint taste of alcohol on her as he raised her with sensual kisses. 

He took the time to properly give each mound attention. Wrapping his lips around the sensitive flesh, sucking on it softly before pulling back to give each a soft nip. Her moans sounded like music to his ears. Each sigh and elated moan was a verbal compliment for his services.

Barbatos then moved his lips along her neck as he lifted her right leg.

"Mmhn..such a divine flower. Now my dear, I need you to do me a favor. Wrap your arms around me. I may not be able to hold back once we get started. If I am too rough, say devil. Understand?"

She gave him a nod as her arms wrapped around his neck. He cupped her cheek and drew her into a soft kiss. Once more, she was pulled into an intoxicating pool that drowned her in passion. While she was distracted, he slowly slipped inside her, groaning under his breath as he filled her. 

Slick walls wrapped around him, making the demon nip at her bottom lip once he was completely in. Sarah loved the feel of him in her. He didn't make her feel uncomfortable, but the lack of friction was annoying. She rolled her hips into him, earning a soft chuckle of amusement from Barbatos.

He leaned away from their kiss, looking down to Sarah. "My apologies. I don't mean to keep my lady waiting. I was merely..basking in the feel of you. I promise no further delays in your pleasure."

Not giving her a moment to process his words, he started to move inside of her. The friction was a slow and steady moment at first. However, the more he enjoyed her flesh, the brighter the shade of green in his eyes became. His movements moved rapidly as he lifted her other leg, ensuring that her legs were sprawled out for him. The room was quickly filled with the sounds of her moans, his heavy breathing and growls followed by their flesh embracing each other. 

It wasn't long before he heard her breath hitch for a few seconds, feeling that tight pull on him. He soon followed after her as he rested his forehead against hers. Taking a moment to catch their breath, he pulled her into a loving kiss, brushing his knuckles against her flushed cheeks.

"I wasn't too rough with you, was I?"

"N-no. That felt..pretty great. I'm so relaxed right now." she laughed sheepishly, "Ahh..that's so embarrassing to admit."

He chuckled softly, "Well sometimes one must go through extremes or alternative methods when it comes to relieving stress. I'm pleased I was able to reduce your stress levels, my lady. If you have need for my assistance again, do not hesitate to ask."

Barbatos kisses her forehead before placing her legs down. He took a moment to quickly clean himself off in her restroom and redress himself. He then drew a bubble bath for her, using a rose and cherry blossom soap to fill the wide tub. Once it was ready, he surprised her by lifting her again and eased her into the tub. After she was comfortable, he changed back to his human form and excused himself to leave for Diavolo' s Study.

Knocking twice, he heard his young master welcome him in. As he entered, he saw that usual warm smile on the prince's face.

"So, how did it go?"

Barbatos gave him a knowing smile, bowing low to Diavolo, "Lady Sarah is currently relaxing in a bubble bath. I would like to say the mission task was a resounding success. She certainly seems more at ease now."

Diavolo gave a sigh of relief, "That's good news then. I knew I could trust you. Do you think she will be prepared for the dinner plans tonight?"

"I don't see why not. I will be sure she is dressed accordingly. I'll come collect you for our departure in a half hour."

Giving a nod, Diavolo dismisses his butler so that he may do what he must. After making a quick trip to the study to clean the mess there, he returned to her room to lightly knock on the restroom door.

"Y-yes?"

He opened it ajar, watching as she hid herself under the bubbles. When she saw that it was him, she slowly sat back up. The drug in the alcohol might have worn off but her curvaceous figure was a trap for him. It did please him, to a small degree, to see that the nips he left on her breasts had left marks. 

Shaking his head, he lowered his head at her, "My Lord has requested to have dinner with you this evening. I have placed an outfit for you on the bed. We will be leaving in a half hour. I don't mean to rush your bath but I wouldn't advise being late."

"Oh..! Okay. Let me get up then. I'll get dressed."

She stood up, draining the water as Barbatos held out a towel for her. Stepping into the towel, he took the liberty to ensure she was dry, making her feel a little awkward.

"I can dry myself, Barbatos..You don't have to do that."

When he moved back up, he lightly tugged on her chin, pulling her closer to him. "I am aware, my lady. I want to. Consider it an old habit of tending to others. I've served kings, princes, demon lords and even for a short time, witches. None compare to you. I have made a blood oath to serve the Devildom Royal family but for you, my dear Sarah..you have an advantage none of them have. That's capturing my heart. Should you desire it, I can be yours."

His lips brush against hers as he notices a faint tear roll down her cheek. She looked to him with watery eyes.

"Barb.."

He cups her cheeks, gently brushing away her tears, "It pains me to see such a bright and beautiful woman suffer needlessly. You deserve better and I can offer that."

Sarah choked on a faint laugh, "Well that definitely sounds better than a contract. At least you won't be forced to interact with me because of demonic magic."

He shared her laugh, nodding in agreement, "Quite so. Now, shall we prepare you for an evening out then?"

Giving him a nod, he escorted her back to her room and assisted in her getting dressed. She wore a lovely black and red evening dress with her hair up in blood rose pins. After draping a matching shawl over her shoulders, he held out his arm to Sarah as he escorted her to the front door. Releasing his hold on her, he rose her right hand to his lips, "I will return in just a moment." 

Giving her a chaste kiss, he then teleported out of the foyer to gather Lord Diavolo. As soon as he left, he returned with Diavolo beside him. Sarah quickly gave a light bow of her head to the Prince. He nodded to her, offering a broad smile.

"My! You look lovely tonight, Sarah. That dress suits you well."

A soft nervous giggle left her lips, "Ah thank you. Barbatos picked the dress and did..well..practically everything." she admitted softly.

Barbatos gave a knowing smile,"I merely wished to ensure you were presentable and showcase your natural beauty, my lady."

Diavolo nods with approval, "I'd say you did a job well done. Shall we?" He inquires as he offers his arm to her.

She gives a side glance to Barbatos. He gave her a light bow of approval, silently telling her it was fine for her to be escorted by his young master. Sarah took his arm and walled beside him while Barbatos shadowed their steps.

Once they reached the restaurant, they had a reserved table towards the back so they were away from prying eyes. Barbatos made sure to pull out chairs for them and leave menus for them both before taking his place at the side, waiting for his young master's word.

After placing in their orders, Diavolo broke the ice as he spoke up.

"How are you feeling, Sarah?"

She sank a little in her seat as she spoke up, "A little better than I was this morning. Sorry for stealing your butler for a bit."

Diavolo laughed at her modesty, "Think nothing of it! I gave him a direct order to look after you. Whatever Barbatos did, I'm pleased to see that it has lifted your spirits. Are you willing to remain in Devildom a little longer then?"

Sarah gave him a shy nod as her gaze shifted to a cheeky butler watching them from the sidelines. "Yeah..I don't mind staying for a while.."

"Oh that's wonderful!" 

Without a warning, he pulled her into a tight bear hug, making her squeak in surprise. Underestimating his strength again, she had to tap his shoulder to get free before he released her. Sarah could hear soft chuckling from Barbatos, making her turn towards him and childishly stick her tongue at him, only making him laugh a little more.

The evening went on with causal conversation and her schedule for work. When the mention of Barbatos assisting in her show came up, Diavolo was more than willing to accept it. He seemed excited to see what she had in store for his trusted servant and friend.

When they were making their way back home, there was a brief mention that the demon brothers may stop by but it was up to her to see them. She didn't say anything but there was a sense that she didn't seem too enthusiastic about it. 

Upon returning to the castle, there was a letter and black rose left with Sarah's name on it by the front steps. Picking it up, Sarah just wanted to rip it. The writing belonged to Satan. 

Taking a deep breath, she read the letter as tears formed in her eyes. She folded it and handed both the rose and note to Barbatos.

"C-could you just..burn these, please? I just..can't right now. I need to be alone.."

Though hesitant, he took the flower and letter,"If you wish..Are you okay?"

She shook her head, "No..please excuse me." Sarah gave a light bow to Diavolo before heading inside. 

After she went in, Barbatos frowned, glancing at the letter.

'Sarah,

I'm sorry I missed our anniversary. I know it meant the world to you. There will be many more to come in the future, I'm sure. Why don't we go to a cafe tomorrow? Just the two of us? I'll be waiting for your answer. 

-Satan'

He showed the letter to Diavolo as they shared a sigh. Tomorrow was going to be an emotional day for her and they both knew it.

Diavolo spoke softly, "We can speak to her in the morning. For now, we can respect her wishes."

Barbatos bowed and made his way to dispose of the flower and letter. Once tossed into the fireplace, he glanced towards the stairs. He could hear the soft murmurs of her crying. It bothered him that he was instructed to leave her be for the evening. 

But an order was an order. He would ensure to check on her in the morning though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I wanted it to. Sorry for the wait! I am thinking next chapter will be out after Christmas. Hope everyone has a happy holiday!


	3. Chapter 3

The night before was such an emotional rollercoaster, Sarah was surprised she got any sleep at all. Her heart ached and she wasn't sure how to feel about the flower or note Satan left for her. 

A demon who had all but blown her off was seeking a second chance. She felt sick to her stomach when she woke up. Sarah had cried herself to sleep and woke with a heavy weight on her chest. 

Though lost in her thoughts, she found herself pulled back to reality when she heard a light tap at her door. Groaning softly under her breath, she pulled herself up from bed and opened the door. There, she saw that it was none other than Barbatos. 

He offered her a small smile, "Good morning. I apologize for interrupting your rest but my Young Lord wishes to speak to you." Barbatos took a moment to examine her, "Are you well? We were quite concerned about you last night."

She forces a faint smile over her lips. "I'm fine."

Barbatos frowns at her, seeing past her facade, "I very much doubt you are. May I come in? You should look presentable."

A faint sigh leaves her lips as she takes a step back, allowing him to step in. Once in, he closes the door behind him and makes his way to the wardrobe. She watched as he took out an elegant blue dress for her to wear. 

He then offered her a hand so he could assist her to get dressed. She took his hand and found herself pulled into his arms. One arm wrapped around her waist and his other hand cupping her cheek. He searched her eyes and saw pain, regret and doubt. It was somewhat impressive how hours of work on his part was shattered in a matter of seconds. A soft hum could be heard from the demon.

"Be honest with me Sarah. What is your relationship with Satan? Is there a particular reason why his gift last night gave you distress last night?"

She closed her eyes for a moment, holding back the tears that threatened to escape.

"When I came to Devildom during my first year..he would always help me around RAD, with my studies and watch the stars together. He was quite the romantic. Having been from a previous relationship where my former boyfriend left me for my prettier elder sister..I fell hard for him shortly after making a pact with him. 

We were close during my time here. He promised to keep in contact with me after I left but when I did leave..he barely spoke with me for five minutes. I was starting to think that I was a bother to him. It was hard for me to decide if that was the case or not.

When I came back, he was probably putting up an act of caring. Greeting me with a smile and vouching how much he missed me. At the time, I thought it was the perfect time to catch up and possibly patch up things between us but I..I guess..that didn't mean anything to him and just shrugged me off."

She swallowed a dry breath as her eyes shifted away from him, "Seeing that note last night hurt. It feels as if he wants me to forget everything that he did to hurt me just to get back with him. I.. I don't know if I can." 

Tears threatened to slip again and she pulled away from Barbatos. "I'm sorry. You must think I'm childish for being upset about this sort of thing."

He studied her for a moment before shaking his head.

"You have said nothing that could warrant me to judge you. If anything, I commend you for what you have had to deal with thus far. You are indeed a resilient woman. Still, this news is unsettling. It may behoove you to inform Lord Diavolo."

"Why? So he could tease me for my failed relationships?" she mused as she started to change out of the clothes she wore the night before. 

Barbatos shook his head, "No. I do not think he would do such a thing. I believe he would at least give you advice on how to deal with the situation."

Reaching for her fresh clothing, he helped her get dressed and then adjusted her hair so she wouldn't look like a hot mess. Having her hair in a common tail and rolled into a bun with a pin to keep it in place was a perfect look for her.

He offered her a small smile, offering his right arm to her, he bowed his head to her, "Shall we?"

Taking a deep breath, she reaches out for his arm. Once looped around, he teleported them to the garden. There, Lord Diavolo was reading a message on his phone intently.

Sarah clung to Barbatos a little tighter. She felt like her stomach was turned inside out when they went from point A to point B. Leaning her head on his chest, she groaned as she tried to balance herself

"Warn me before we teleport please. Ehhhnh..I think I lost my stomach back there."

He frowns a bit, "My apologies. I will be sure to give a warning next time."

Barbatos then turned to Diavolo and cleared his throat to make their presence known. Diavolo quickly looked up from his phone and placed it away.

"Ah, Barbatos..wonderful timing." His eyes softened as he looked to Sarah, "Are you well? Please..come and take a seat. If something is troubling you, I would like to know. I will make sure I do what I can to help."

Sarah shared a quick glance with Barbatos before he lead her to the table, pulling out a chair for her so she could take a seat beside Diavolo. She watched for a moment as he poured her tea, giving her a side slide glance.

"You can trust Lord Diavolo to keep a secret, if that is what troubles your mind."

Swallowing a dry breath, she gave a nod and recalled everything she told Barbatos to Diavolo. The demon Prince looked troubled before letting out a sigh.

"It is upsetting to see something as precious as trust, be broken." He waved a hand to the table as a small purple box appeared beside Sarah. "These are the tools from your Academy days. I have a feeling you may need them."

Sarah was hesitant as she slowly reached for the box. Pulling it closer to her, she carefully opened it and saw the materials that were still inside. Several bottles of medicine, first aid kits and multiple coils of whips. Her hands shook a little, looking back up to Diavolo.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to use these? I'm not a student here anymore and I..I don't want to hurt anyone.."

Diavolo crossed his arms as he gave her a serious look, "Sarah..do you remember the warning you were given when it came to handling demons?"

She looked away, trying to recall the words. "I was told, even demons need to be put in their place and shouldn't be just praised. It's why I was given a whip in my starter kit for the tasks. But.. I never once used a whip..or any of the medicine either."

"I'm not one for violence but I think it would be in your best interest to at least take one of the whips and keep it with you."

As Diavolo spoke, Barbatos froze for a moment. He sensed that the brothers all arrived and were waiting in the foyer.

"Forgive me a moment my Lord. It seems we have guests."

Diavolo gave him a nod, allowing the other to teleport out of the garden and head towards the foyer to greet them. While he left, Sarah placed a shaky hand on one of the whips and took it out. She took a deep breath. As much as she hated abuse and violence, she knew she had to stand her ground.

A moment later, Barbatos returned with each of the demon brothers behind him. Sarah could hear their bickering from a mile away, so she didn't have to lift her head to know that they were there. 

"Sarah, they have come to speak to you. Would you like a room to do so?" Barbatos inquired.

She looked up to Diavolo, feeling a bit safer in his company than the idea of being alone with them. Sarah shook her head

"No. What they have to say is fine to say in front of Lord Diavolo."

Sarah looked at each of the brothers and saw that a few of them had gifts in hand. She was conflicted on how to feel about the gifts.

The first to break the awkward silence between them was Lucifer. He took a step forward and gave a light bow of his head.

"On behalf of my troublesome brothers and myself; we apologize for neglecting your presence during our break. We should have taken your presence into consideration when we were planning our own tasks. Can you forgive us?"

She looked between the other brothers, most appearing to be sincere with Lucifer's words, others looking as if they had something better to do than be there. 

Taking a deep breath, Sarah pushed up from her seat, holding a whip in her left hand and gave a signal to Lucifer to move closer so she could whisper to him.

"I know you were busy with work so I didn't expect you to drop everything for me. But your brothers could have been a little less rude to me when I was over. I forgive you but I don't know if I can really forgive them just yet."

Lucifer gave a light nod to her, "That seems fair."

"Can..I make a request though?"

"Of course. It's the least I can do for you."

"Could you..have Satan follow me for a moment? I need to have a word with him."

He narrowed his eyes at her, noting the whip she had. He wasn't sure what happened between them but it wasn't his business. Lucifer just gave her a nod

"You have my word."

Giving him a faint smile, she patted his right shoulder before walking into the garden. She knew a place that was perfect for her to talk to Satan.

As she disappeared into the hedges and various bushes, Lucifer looked to Satan, "Go and follow her, Satan."

"Whaaaaat?! What about the rest of us!? We want to apologize too!" Mammon cried.

Lucifer shook his head at Mammon, "It doesn't seem she is in a forgiving mood. She was quite upset. I don't think words are going to be much use."

Satan had a confused look on his face, walking to the entrance of the garden. "Then why does she wish to speak with me?"

"I would imagine you will find out when you find her. Now go." Lucifer uttered as he gave Satan a rough push forward. 

Satan stumbled forward a little as he growled under his breath from the push. He truly hated how bossy Lucifer was. His attention refocused in finding Sarah. Using his pact with her, he traced her scent and found her on a bench, twisting the ends of a whip between her fingers in a nervous fidget. 

Slowly, he approached her so he didn't startle her.

"Sarah..?"

She didn't look up when he called for her. Instead, her grip on the leather grew tighter.

"What was going through your head when you left that note last night?" Her voice was soft, but it threatened to crack any moment.

"I was hoping you would forgive me. I.. I'm sorry. You can forgive me..right? I mean, after all we have been through.."

He paused, noting a particular scent on her. His eyes narrowed for a moment.

"You've been with another demon, haven't you?"

When she turned her head away from him, she could hear him growl under his breath.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice? Who was it?!"

"It's..none of your business. You didn't seem to care where I was or who I was with the other day. Why start now?"

"I was busy on that day. After all we've been through you should know --"

"SHUT UP! I CAN'T STAND IT!"

Sarah blew up as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Her hands shook as she stood from the bench.

"I'm tired of the guilt trips, the excuses, everything! I..I thought we had something Satan but I feel like the moment I left Devildom, you lost interest in me. I'm ohhh so sorry I'm not a cat or one of your books you care more about. I honestly thought you could at least try to care a little but I'm not even good enough for you to have a conversation with -- let alone go out with. You gave me the cold shoulder for months and it only got worse when I got here."

"I never assumed you were any of those things Sarah. I think you're blowing this way out of proportion and being a bit unfair about this." Satan countered.

She sniffles a bit, "You even forgot our anniversary. Us humans don't live long, which is why we celebrate happy times in our lives. But you don't even seem to care. I don't have as much time living as you do. Yet you treated our anniversary as if it was just some normal date..when it clearly wasn't."

Satan frowned, "Sarah.."

"Tell me the truth Satan, did you fake your love for me?"

He felt compelled to tell her the truth, due to their contract, "No..I do still care for you. I can explain.."

Satan reached a hand out to embrace her, only to have it slapped away.

"Don't..just. Don't." 

She took a deep breath, "Why did you cancel our other dates? You keep saying something urgent comes up and you would make it up to me but.. You never tell me why and always give excuses why 'now isn't the best time'. Am I that annoying and embarrassing to be with?"

His hand fell to his side. In his gut, he felt like he deserved this. He should have treated her better and now she was beyond mad at him. A sigh left his lips, looking to the whip.

"I've been busy with..witches who have been asking for my help with things..which has led me to go through my collection of books in my room."

Her eyes narrowed, "Oh, so you have time for witches but not your own girlfriend? And here you are, being possessive over whom I spend my time with when you haven't even given me the time of day in months. That's real rich Satan.."

He looked to the side, giving a sigh ."I didn't realize I pushed you back so many times. I guess I lost track of the time..If you feel that I need punishment, do it. I won't stop you. You deserve better than what I did to you. Maybe that other demon you were with could be better. You obviously managed to warm to them rather quickly."

She noted that he didn't comment on how embarrassed he was to have her at his side or how annoying she was to him. A sickly pain twisted in the pit of her stomach. "So this is it huh? You're not going to do more to keep me at your side? Just giving up?"

Did he even care for her anymore?

He shakes his head as he shifts to sit on his knees in front of her. "No. I believe you need space. I'm obviously doing something wrong and I'd like to see if I can become a better demon, one you can trust again, before I try." He lowers his head to her, "Go ahead.."

"I..I don't think I can ever trust you again.." She muttered under her breath.

Sarah just wanted to scream at him. She thought he would fight to be with her and prove that he cared. He did before when she was a RAD student. But now, all he was doing was giving her another empty promise. 

Hand coiled against the whip, she lashed out on him and saw that he was only wincing at the pain. The whip disappeared into ash after a single use but she was still feeling annoyed at him. She raised a hand and slapped his right cheek as hard as she could as the tears in her eyes fell.

Sarah ran out of the garden, going past Barbatos and Lucifer as they watched her with concern.

"Sarah..?" Barbatos called out to her.

She didn't respond. Sarah just pasted them and headed back inside towards her room as tears blurred her vision.

Barbatos sighed as he turned towards the garden to see Satan emerge with a whip mark faintly across his chest and a bright red mark against his right cheek.

"I see the two of you had..a disagreement." Barbatos commented.

"More like he got his ass beat up! ROLFLMAO." Levi commented as he laughed at the bruises Satan donned. 

Satan glared at his brother, "Shut it. It's none of your business."

"At any rate, we should get going. Do you still want us to attend the event this weekend, Diavolo?" Lucifer inquired.

The demon Prince gave a nod, "Yes. I expect you all to be there. Hopefully her mood will improve by then."

"Very well then. Come on. We've overstayed our welcome.." Lucifer ushered his brothers out, even as they protested.

As they left, Diavolo shared a look with Barbatos. They gave each other a nod and made their way to Sarah's room. The sounds of her crying could be heard from the other side of the door.

Diavolo gave her door a light knock as he stared at the wooden door.

"Sarah? May I come in?"

There was a sound of shuffling on the other end before she opened the door. She brushed fresh tears away from her eyes

"I- I'm sorry for leaving. I needed some time alone."

She took a step to the side and allowed both Diavolo and Barbatos in. As she walked in, she slumped against the bed while keeping her eyes to the ground.

Barbatos stepped in front of her, kneeling in front of her as he carefully lifted her head up to meet his gaze, "I'm proud of you, Sarah. I can only imagine that conversation wasn't easy for you. It takes a great deal of courage to tell those you care for how you feel."

She sniffles a little, "I couldn't do it without crying though.."

He produces a handkerchief from one of his pockets and carefully cleans off her face, "Yes well I believe you are brave nonetheless. Your tears are a sign of how strong your heart and soul are."

Diavolo nods with agreement, arms crossed over his chest in a thoughtful stance, "I agree with Barbatos. To be honest though, I'm surprised you did that all on your own. Heh..humans seem to impress me everyday it seems."

Sarah gave a faint smile as she looked between the pair. She was glad she could at least trust these two.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." She rubs her right arm, looking to Barbatos, "Do you think I'm an embarrassment to be with or annoying?"

He shook his head, taking her right hand into his own, kissing her knuckles with a chaste kiss. 

"Far from it. You are a joy to spend time with and having your company makes my day far better. I feel warmth in my chest just seeing you smile..among other things." His eyes gave a faint glow as he gave her a suggestive grin.

A dark blush claimed her round freckled cheeks as she heard Diavolo chuckle at the response his dear friend gave. 

"Sarah, did what Barbatos do with you help any last night?"

She shifted a little on the bed, "Y-yeah. Why do you ask?"

Diavolo looked over to his dear friend, "I'm giving you the day to spend it with Sarah. Make sure she is taken care of. If there is anything you need from my end, just let me know."

Barbatos stood at his full height and gave a low bow, "As you wish, Lord Diavolo."

He then turns to Sarah as he offers her a hand. Though hesitant, she took his hand and was immediately taken into his arms, then teleported into the dining hall.

He opened a chair for her, making sure she was properly seated before offering to make her something to eat. After disappearing for a few minutes, he returned with a plate of pancakes that had a honey syrup he acquired from the human world.

"How is your breakfast?"

She reached for a glass of orange juice that was on the table before replying, "It's pretty good. Thank you." Her gaze shifted back to her plate, frowning a bit, "You don't have to spend your day with me. I know you're a busy demon."

"It was Lord Diavolo's orders to be at your side today and that is what I shall do. Is there anything you would like to do today?"

Sarah finishes the last of her breakfast before turning back to him. 

"I would like to forget about this morning. I just have so much pent up anger and stress.." She wanted to scream but just forced herself to take a deep breath. "I can't think of anything at the top of my head." 

Barbatos tapped his chin in thought. "There may be something I can do to help. Just give me a moment to clean up first."

"Oh..did you want some help?"

He blinked for a moment, unused to the offer of assistance, "You don't need to but I won't decline if it is something you wish to do."

Sarah helped him clear the table and followed him to the kitchen to clean the dishes. As she was putting away the last of the dishes, she looked over her shoulder to Barbatos.

"So what did you have in mind?"

"I would suggest a physical activity to allow yourself to vent how you feel. If I recall correctly, Beelzabub goes to the gym often but I doubt that is something that would appeal to you. There is another option but.." He hesitated to continue as her full attention was now on him.

Sarah tilted her head at the demonic butler, "But…?"

He took hold of her right hand, "It requires an intimate activity with the two of us. There will be boundaries..but I feel getting it out of your system is probably for the best. With as many contracts you have, that much magic could allow another being to form if you allow your anger to linger."

"How is that possible? I'm a human and I don't have any special magical powers."

Barbatos tilts his own head as he carefully lifts her head so they were eye to eye. He could see that faint glimmer of light that he knew belonged to the late Lilith. Even though her body was human, she had a magically rich family line. Combine that with the pacts of all seven of the Avatars of Sin and her emotions? He wouldn't be surprised if any of the Little D's came around to take advantage of her unstable emotional state.

Even if she was a guest of Lord Diavolo, he knew he couldn't control their natural instincts to go after her. Perhaps it was best that they relocate. Already, he could hear the soft snickers of the Little demons in the shadows.

He simply gave her a small smile, not wanting to alarm her. "I beg to differ. You have..a special power inside of you, Sarah. It is best to not let it go to waste. Why don't we go to my room for the time being?"

She gave him a nod and took his hand. He teleported to his room, waving a hand to the door to ensure their privacy was kept. 

Barbatos then looked to Sarah, "Do you recall our safe word?"

Nodding, Sarah recited it, "It's devil...right?"

"Good. Now, forgive me for a moment. This may startle you. It is for your own good though."

"Startle me ho-- ahh!"

He quickly turned into his demon form and roughly pinned her to the closest wall. Taking her hands, he held them tightly over her head as he nuzzled his nose against her neck.

"Now then Sarah, try to get out of my hold. If your chest is heavy with emotion, channel that to break free."

She tried pushing against him, but he wouldn't move. If anything, he pressed his body against her own everytime she tried.

"I-I can't."

"Now now..don't give up just yet. I'm sure a bright young lady like yourself can figure it out."

As he spoke, his left hand kept hold of hers as his right trailed down her shoulder and down the valley between her breasts. 

"Perhaps I shall make a new mark while you figure it out."

Before she could say anything, his head dipped towards her neck and he brushed his fangs along her pale skin. His tongue teased the sensitive flesh there, making her quiver under him.

It was then that Sarah figured it out, "Barbatos.." she breathed.

Hearing his name being called, he lifted his head up as he gave her a charming grin, "Yes my lady?" 

"Could..I have a kiss?"

Chuckling softly, he gave her a nod, "I could never say no to a request like that."

Closing the distance between them, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Soft sighs and moans could be heard from the pair as his grip lessened.

While he was distracted, Sarah wrapped her legs around him and used her weight to push him down to the ground. It was her turn to pin him and have his hands over his head. As they broke from the kiss, he gave her a toothy grin as his eyes gave a dark demonic green glow.

He licked his lips, moving a free hand to her waist. "Well done my lady. Now you have me at your mercy. What shall you do with that advantage?"

Panting, she sat up and shifted herself so she was properly straddling him. As she shifted, Sarah noted that her dear demon under her gave a soft moan and held her waist a little tighter. She smiled to herself and rolled her hips into him again, only to see him grin up at her more.

"Does my lady take pleasure in teasing?"

She gave him a faux innocent smile, "Maybe."

"Careful how much you tease. You are still with a demon."

"I know.." The smile she wore slowly started to fade, releasing his hands.

Barbatos sobered his gaze,"Does something trouble you?"

"It's just something Satan said that I can't seem to shake. He could smell your scent on me..or at least, that of another demon. He seemed jealous about it but I'm not sure how genuine he was." She looked away from him for a moment, "I bet he's been spending more than just time for magical purposes with those witches he has contracts with.."

Barbatos frowned a bit, "Considering the way he looked when he left the garden, I doubt your suspicious thoughts are incorrect." He took a moment to massage her thighs while trying to gauge the emotionally damaged human above him. "I believe your best course of action is to let go of that anger and fury. Clinging to it will only continue to cause you pain."

Sarah took a deep breath as she looked up for a moment, " I just wish I had seen this coming. My heart hurts.." 

When she looked back down, her eyes were bloodshot and glossed. He knew she was holding back tears. Sitting up, he held her cheeks in his hands.

"Seeing into the future isn't always a good thing. Sometimes it is best to live in the moment so that you can learn and grow from mistakes. It will hurt at times, yes. However..there are also happy moments to live through. 

Don't give up just yet."

His hands move up her sides, "But I do know something that can ease the pain. Being with someone who makes you happy, or at least that is what I have observed from humans."

He brushed away her tears, earning a small smile from her.

"No more tears, okay?"

She gave him a nod before wrapping her arms around him, "Can I just..lay with you for the rest of the day? I don't have the energy to do anything."

He gave a soft laugh, "Of course, let us get off the floor first."

"O-ohh! Right.." She got up and helped him off the floor. Sarah then carefully took off her dress shoes before laying on his bed. The bed shifted when he laid behind her. Barbatos pulled her close into his arms.

She sighed with content feeling him on her back. For the rest of the evening she laid in his arms and spoke about her feelings and her life in the Human World compared to that of Devildom. Needless to say, by the time it drew to a late hour, Barbatos found himself feeling rather over protective of her. 

He would keep a close eye on this human for as long as he could. Perhaps he could offer her his services? That would ensure that they were bonded and his pact would allow him to offer her a small fragment of his magic while she was near him.

However, as he was about to make the suggestion, he could hear her lightly snoring. Smiling faintly, he placed a blanket over her, kissing her forehead softly before leaving to tend to Lord Diavolo. He should be back by the time she wakes.


End file.
